wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Thrash (move)
|maxpp=16 |power= |accuracy=100 |gen=I |category=Tough |appeal=4 |jam=4 |cdesc=Jams the others, and misses one turn of appeals. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Allows performance of the same move twice in a row. |appeal6=6 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=A very appealing move, but after using this move, the user is more easily startled. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=self }} Thrash (Japanese: あばれる Violent Struggle) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Thrash inflicts damage for 3-4 turns, has a base power of 90, and 20 . PP is deducted only on the turn Thrash is first called. Once called, even if the move misses, the user will only be able to use Thrash, and will not be able to switch out. After Thrash is finished, the user becomes . If the Thrash duration is disrupted (such as by full or hurting itself due to ), it will immediately end. The user will only become confused if Thrash is fully executed, without its duration being disrupted. , , partial trapping, and ing will pause but not disrupt the duration of Thrash. In Stadium, after the duration of Thrash ends, there will be a notice that the user becomes confused for some time. Generations II to IV The duration of Thrash is decreased to 2-3 turns. In battles with multiple opponents, the user selects itself as the target, but hits an adjacent opponent that is selected at random upon each use of the move. Thrash can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if either was used in the prior turn. Generation V The base power of Thrash is increased to 120 and its PP is reduced to 10. It is disrupted if it is not successful due to missing, ing, , , ing, a ing target, or immunity. If a disruption occurs on what would have been the final, confusion-inducing turn of Thrash, the user will still become confused. Description |An attack that lasts two to three turns. Afterwards, the attacker becomes confused.}} |Works 2-3 turns and confuses user.}} |A rampage of 2 to 3 turns that confuses the user.}} |The user rampages about for two to three turns, then becomes confused.}} |The user rampages and attacks for two to three turns. It then becomes confused, however.}} |The user rampages and attacks for two to three turns. The user then becomes confused.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 22 |23|35|35|35}} 46 |41|41|41|33}} 62 |47|47|47|35}} 49 |50|STAB='}} 59 |56|STAB='}} 36 |36 43 |43}} 55 |STAB='}} 36 |41|41|41}} 42 |48|48|48}} 50 |58|58|58}} |41|41}} 55 |55|STAB='}} }} |41|41}} , 1 |form=Dusk Form}} By |STAB='}} Special move Generation IV ||||30}} Generation V - }} - }} By Generation II Generation VI In other games Description |Attacks three times in random directions.}} |} |} In the anime . Pokédex entries begins its strongest attack, Thrash, it goes completely out of control.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Without assistance, a with is the only Pokémon that can naturally use this move without becoming confused; a with Own Tempo also can, but must the move first. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=大鬧一番 横衝直闖 |zh_cmn=大鬧一番 / 大闹一番 橫衝直撞 / 横冲直撞 |da=Prygl |nl=Afranseling |fi=Matsi |fr=Mania |de=Fuchtler |el=Λιάνισμα Liánisma |it=Colpo |ko=난동부리기 Nandong Burigi |pl=Atak "thrashem" (Original series) |pt_br=Castigar ( -present, manga) Espancamento ( - ) Batida Violenta (anime) Lixo (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Açoitar Destruição |sr=Lemanje |es_eu=Golpe |es_la=Arremeter |sv=Däng |tr=Dayak Atma |vi=Làm Loạn }} de:Fuchtler fr:Mania it:Colpo (mossa) ja:あばれる pl:Thrash zh:大闹一番（招式） Category:Moves that can jam